


More Than I Care to Admit

by gardnerhill



Category: Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle, Sherlock Holmes in the 22nd Century
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-25
Updated: 2013-02-25
Packaged: 2017-12-03 13:47:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/698916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gardnerhill/pseuds/gardnerhill
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You miss him?"<br/>"More than I care to admit." <br/>                            - Beth Lestrade & Sherlock Holmes, episode 1</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Than I Care to Admit

This century has a great many advantages over the two my original lifetime spanned. Antibiotics all by themselves are a miracle discovery. Human flight – even to the Moon! – treated as casually as was a cab ride in the 1880s; machines that mimic human thought and behavior that take the place of servants; reliable and safe contraception (a woman dying in childbirth or the mother of a multitude is an unheard-of thing in this time); the ability to grow food in previously-untenable areas; televisual entertainment (which has done much to deflect the brutal excesses of bored young hooligans that were a plague in my London). 

However, there is one improvement that wrings my heart with a jealousy that nearly borders on rage. When I see two men or two women openly walking together hand in hand, or casually introduced as each other's spouses – with no fear of discovery, blackmail, gaol, scandal, ruin, disinheritance, abuse, assault, or murder – and recall a match that Watson dared never put down in words even in his most private diaries, my very flesh cries out at the unfairness of it all.


End file.
